Given that $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ are nonzero vectors such that $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| = \|\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b}\|,$ find the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b},$ in degrees.
Explanation: From $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\| = \|\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b}\|,$ $\|\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}\|^2 = \|\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b}\|^2.$  Then
\[(\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} + \mathbf{b}) = (\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b}) \cdot (\mathbf{a} - \mathbf{b}).\]We can expand this as
\[\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} + 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b} = \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{a} - 2 \mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} + \mathbf{b} \cdot \mathbf{b}.\]Then $\mathbf{a} \cdot \mathbf{b} = 0,$ so the angle between $\mathbf{a}$ and $\mathbf{b}$ is $\boxed{90^\circ}.$